Coming For You
by Boneslove-2991
Summary: It all started with a raid gone terribly bad, which nearly got Booth killed. Now, Temperance Brennan is living a new life where she is forced to accept life where she's doomed to continuously forget her life after the day of the raid.
1. Initial shock

**Hey guys! This story is just slightly a change in pace from what I normally like doing. Normally, I love the angst of someone pretending to die and take over another identity or someone nearly dying in the beginning. I thought I'd have a little fun with a hostage situation. I'm really sorry about how short this is but I'm already going much faster than I want to. I'm thinking that at the very least, this will be a three shot, but I'm hoping that it'll end up being around four to five chapters, and longer than this chapter. Your thoughts are appreciated so, so much!!**

Booth's PoV

A large group of Agents and I burst through the warehouse door and were greeted with darkness. We had examined the building with thermal technology and it was bustling with activity. Should there be some light? We couldn't shoot, not with out possibly shooting other agents. That is why we were taken hostage, within thirty seconds of entering the warehouse. When they finally turned on the lights, there were three times more of the gang in the warehouse than there were agents and each of us had a gun to our heads. When they ordered us to drop our weapons and move, I sighed in relief. We had time, granted, probably not much time, but time nonetheless. It was time to start formulating a plan.

* * *

Brennan's PoV

"Hey Bren," Angela's cheery voice floated up the platform as she walked through the door. I glanced up at her and gave her a small smile as a greeting before turning back to the skeletal remains of a World War One victim. "Where's our favorite FBI agent today? He's normally dragging you out of the lab ten minutes ago."

"He's leading a raid against a Mara Muerte club. The FBI got a few large leads about a large drug market there and several of the people that frequently go there are wanted for murder. The best agents in the FBI were sent on this raid."

"Wow," Angela's mood quickly switched from amazement to shock. "Wait the same gang that we faced three years ago, including that guy who's ass you kicked in the FBI building?"

I laughed when she mentioned the last part. "Yeah, the very same people."

"Have you gotten any news yet on how it's going?"

"We won't find out until its over unless there's problems. It'll probably take a few more hours at least."

I was interrupted by my phone vibrating in my lab coat's pocket. "Brennan," I answered.

"Dr. Brennan," Cullen's voice came out hurriedly. "The raid on the Mara Muerte club has gone seriously wrong. All the agents are held hostage, and the only thing they will tell us is that they will only talk to you and if you don't arrive quickly, they'll start executing people."

Immediately, I fled down the platform steps and halfway to the door I heard Angela cry, "Bren, what's going on?"

I waved for her to come with me and I asked Cullen, "Where do I need to go?"

An address and three minutes later, Angela and I got in my car and sped through the underground parking lot towards the club. I swiftly told Angela what had happened.

I answered what little questions she had, except for one. "What do you think they want you there for?"

Truth be told, I was scared to even think of what they wanted to do with me. Instead, I focused all my thoughts into getting to the club as fast as humanly possible.


	2. Insatiable demands

Ortez's PoV

Ten minutes. That was how long I was giving dear Temperance to get here before I decided to kill off agents. I was pleased when I saw Agent Booth was leading the raid. See, Agent Booth was on my turf. My turf, my rules. I could either kill him and then I can laugh when she breaks, or I can have him watch as I do every imaginable thing to her. The nice thing about power is that I can do whatever I want with it.

"Sir, Dr. Brennan's arrived." Marcus informed me from the monitor. I walked over towards him and I saw as she and another woman got out of her car and walked towards the group of agents. Once she got to the radio, I grabbed mine.

"Well, hello Dr. Brennan. It's good to see you again."

"What do you want?" her voice growled over the radio.

I chuckled, "You know, you do need to learn to play nice. It would be such a shame for my gun to randomly fire at someone because of you want to play too fast."

I watched as her friend talked to Brennan for a few seconds and I grinned when Brennan's head fell slightly. "Ok," she said quietly. "What is it that you would like?"

"You're friend looks pretty hot," I mentioned.

She freaked. "NO!"

* * *

Perotta's PoV

The radio that the gang was using to talk to the Agents outside was broadcasting their conversation across the building, including through the multiple rooms and down the long hallway. I knew Booth was listening to this, and if it wasn't for the fact I haven't heard much of anything besides the conversation on the radio, I would have believed that Booth would have gotten the other agents' help and broken free of his captors and gone up to kick the gang leader's ass. I've seen the way he twinkles his eyes at her when he thinks no one's looking. Since Dr. Brennan told me what the twinkling means, I know that whatever little twinkles he gives me is nothing compared to the twinkles he gives her.

I've managed to get Booth's plan going and we've gotten it to a few of the strongest agents. We've noticed that there is a guard that comes and goes between rooms. We will wait until he has gone into another room and then we will strike. A few minutes past and then he began to leave. I turned slightly and winked to the agent would start things.

He caught my wink and said to a guard, "Hey, dude. Don't you have a restroom around here or something? I really gotta go!"

"Yeah, me too," another agent said.

I could barely hold my laughter back. I heard the guards growl.

"Can't you hold your pee?"

The first agent shook his head. "I don't think you've lived with a girl for a fairly decent time. I swear its crazy how long they can hold their pee! With us guys, if you gotta go, you gotta go!"

"Alright." He motioned for the agents to follow him. As they neared him, he began to say, "If you even think of trying—"

Without warning, both agents incapacitated the guard and moved onto another one before the guards could even move. A few more agents, myself included, jumped up to help before we were injured. Within a minute, all of the guards were knocked out, bound together and gagged. Quickly, I handed everyone back their weapons and I took the guards' weapons with me. Suddenly, I remembered the radio. With the plan being set in motion, I had completely forgotten about it.

I motioned for the agents to stop while I listened to the conversation that was taking place.

"You have fifteen minutes to decide between giving yourself over to me, destroying all the evidence against me and the rest of the crew, and let us go, or your precious FBI agent will die and if you don't cooperate after that, all the rest of the agents will die as well. It's your choice Dr. Brennan."

"Great, we're all going to die," Agent Madison, an arrogant know-it-all agent, whispered harshly. "Dr. Brennan is all about evidence and keeping it safe. She wouldn't give up the evidence!"

"Madison," I growled, "You've heard of the gravedigger case, correct?"

The agent nodded.

"Dr. Brennan's partner was put in a navy ship that was scheduled to be destroyed by the gravedigger. In an attempt to get her partner back, she destroyed all the evidence we had on the gravedigger, just for Agent Booth. However, even though Dr. Brennan and Dr. Hodgins destroyed the evidence, they still had gotten enough evidence needed to put the gravedigger in jail and rescue Booth at the same time. After that case, I have full confidence in Dr. Brennan to be able to find a way to rescue all of us and not get rid of the evidence. Dr. Brennan will help us out of this, and I plan on helping her. Who is with me?"

Every agent raised their hand, and I sighed. "Let's get moving. We have to find where they are holding Booth."


	3. Taking life, giving death

**Yay, I got a new chapter up! Some of you sci-fi fans might recognize a small part near the end of the chapter and if you recognize it, you might know where this story's inspiration came from. :P**

Brennan's PoV

I was freaking out. Something I didn't do on a normal basis. Hell, something I didn't do on a occasional basis! I had to choose between the FBI agent's lives and letting these bastards go with us, having no evidence against them. Either way, people were going to lose lives. This gang would not stop murdering innocent and even not so innocent people, and without the FBI agents that were stuck in that building, who knows how many murderers could escape being put in prison. I glanced at Cullen who was talking with a few agents and sighed. His best agents were inside that building and I was the one who had to make a decision. Ortez would only take my decision and Cullen can't force me to go with whatever he chooses.

My thinking came to a sudden stop. Cullen's best agents were in there. The best agents don't get known as the best agents by getting smooth sailing. They get known for going through situations such as this and making it out alive and they don't always have to rely on someone like me getting them out. Chances were, some of those agents had plans and some of them might already be put into action. However, regardless if they have a plan or not, I need one as well. I glanced at my watch. I had five minutes. Better start planning.

* * *

Ortez's PoV

Temperance Brennan seemed to be calm, but even from several dozen yards away I can hear the gears in her brain turning. I did tell her three years ago that she thought too much. She must not have listened to me. I gave her a simple choice. A beautiful woman like her and a extremely handsome man like me is perfect. But no, she had to choose the hard way out. The wrong way out. I knew exactly what was going to happen within the next ten minutes. She would make her decision, and everyone was going to die with exception being me and her and this time I knew how to calm her fiery side.

"Ortez, we got problems," one of the guards from downstairs growled. "Some of the prisoners have escaped from their rooms, their guards unconscious."

"What about Agent Booth?" I asked.

"He's fine. Prisoners ain't no where near him."

I smirked, and pointed towards several more of the people, "All of you, get down there and take care of the prisoners. Do whatever you want to do with them. I'll take care of Booth."

They grabbed their guns and hurried down the hall. I turned towards the phone in the corner, picked it up and dialed a number.

When it was picked up, I ordered, "Carmen, carry out the execution."

"Yes sir," he replied.

I hung up with the biggest grin on my face. Now the best fun begins. Be ready to bow to me Temperance Brennan.

* * *

Brennan's PoV

I began pacing. I was terrified to look at my watch to find out exactly how much time I had left to come to a conclusion. I haven't come up with a plan and i haven't come to a conclusion as to which decision I should make. No one else in the area had been any bit of help to me either. My bet, they don't want to be to blame if this goes bad. I can't even come up with a plan so there is no way in hell I can negotiate with this bastard. Ortez was going to call any second now and I was so not ready for it.

I turned back towards the table when I heard the beeping of Ortez calling us. Everyone came towards the table and I turned the radio up.

"It's over Temperance." Ortez sounded giddy. I knew this wasn't good. "Booth has been executed. Apparently a few of the guards here were a little trigger happy."

I bit my tongue to stop myself from yelling something I would regret just yet. I waited to see if he would say anything else.

"It's done. Now, I suggest you think about the rest of the agents and surrender."

I closed my eyes and took a moment to harden myself. He was not going to win this. I would not let him.

"NO!" I yelled into the mic. "Not now, not ever! I don't give a damn if this puts me behind bars, but I will use everything I can get my hands on to end all of you. I swear it. But most importantly, I'm coming for you!

**Points to the line above. The title of this story didn't just mean coming for Booth. hehe. I'll try to update soon!**


	4. Rambo

**Hmm, where shall I start. I guess saying that I'm sorry for the wait is a good place to start. So yes, I am really terribly sorry that I made you wait…what is it now… TWENTY DAYS!!... geez guess I am crazy. Thank you Bonewormlady for reminding me that I had readers anxious to read this chapter and putting me back on track. And I send thanks to the rest of the reviewers for making me break my record for the number of times I've rolled my eyes in less than a minute. You guys are fantastic, but don't you guys know me well enough by now that I won't really kill any of my favorite characters? In case you didn't know, that means that the only people I will kill is Perotta, Sully, Jared, Michael Stires… shall I go on?**

Booth's PoV

(One minute before execution)

A group of five people were standing near the door, guns in their hands, and huge grins on their faces. Another man, probably the boss of the five people was looking through a small closet. I was bound tightly to a pole, a small white piece of cloth right over my heart. I knew they would execute me. I was prepared for it, but I was worried about Bones. No one had come In for over twenty minutes, so I had no idea as to what was going on with the outside. I had no idea if any of the other agents and broken free from their predicament, if they were coming to break me free. Bones knew that I was raiding this place, but does she know that I'm going to die, and this time there won't be a faked funeral?

The boss came out from the closet and walked towards me.

"Well, Agent Booth. It'll only be a few minutes more to wait. Such a shame don't you think?" he sneered.

I glared at him, and when he turned his back, I spat at his feet. He span around, a look of pure anger on his face. He raised his hand but turned when the phone in the corner rang. I smirked as he ran to the phone.

However, it was his turn to smirk when he hung up. The guys knew exactly what the call was about and had lined up, guns at the ready.

"Ready!"

I closed my eyes.

"Aim!"

I sent a quick prayer for Bones and Parker.

Next thing I heard was several gunshots, but no pain. Perhaps, I didn't even feel the first gunshot. Perhaps, I was in heaven now. Still, I was afraid to open my eyes.

Then I heard a slightly familiar laugh, "Are you going to sit there with your eyes closed or are you going to thank me for saving your ass?"

I opened them to see the familiar blonde hair of Agent Perotta as she untied the ropes binding me to the pole.

"Thank you," I grinned as I was finally free.

She laughed again, "You're welcome."

The door opened, and a young agent stepped in, "Uh, we have a problem."

"What is it?" I asked as I stood, flexing my arms and legs to regain the feeling in them.

"Ortiz just told your partner that you were executed, and we have exactly one minute before she goes Rambo on this place."

"You serious?" Perotta asked the kid.

"Dead serious."

I motioned towards Perotta, "Give me a gun."

She handed me her gun and took the one from her ankle for herself. I ran through the door, leaving the other agents to follow. I was going to stop Bones before she began the suicidal task of avenging my 'death'.

We ran into very few guards as we went down the hallway, and the ones that we ran into, we incapacitated quickly. With as little time that we had, I was not going to take chances. As we grew closer, more and more agents joined our ranks. As I later learned, it took us 34 seconds to reach the main room, and by that time, we were more than ready. I knocked down the room, and shot the guards that were going to take shots at us. The look of pure defeat on Ortiz's face was just perfectly beautiful. This was over, and we both knew who the winner was.

* * *

Brennan's PoV

"_NO!" I yelled into the mic. "Not now, not ever! I don't give a damn if this puts me behind bars, but I will use everything I can get my hands on to end all of you. I swear it. But most importantly, I'm coming for you!"_

"You have one minute to surrender," I nearly whispered. "After that, you are dead."

Just as I switched off the mic, Cullen switched into rampage mode, "What the hell do you think you're doing?!?"

"I think I'm saving your agents!" I flew back at him, full force.

"More like getting them killed."

"Apparently, your head isn't very clear because if it was, you would come to the conclusion like I have that the agents are separated. If one of the guards were trigger happy and the agents were all in the same room, it would be more than likely that Booth wouldn't be the only fatality. If the agents were split up, it would be harder for them to riot together. However, this place isn't big enough for one agent to be in each room, so they are obviously placed in small groups. I plan on getting rid of these bastards and the only way I'll be completely successful, is if some of those agents have already rioted. One minute isn't enough time for them to kill all of the agents."

I glanced at my watch. Twenty more seconds.

I reached for my gun and a bullet proof vest, "I'm going in whether you and your team are joining me or not. Make your decision, and quickly."

Suddenly, the radio crackled for a minute and I heard a new voice, "Bones, this is Booth! Please stand down. I repeat: please stand down! Situation is under control."

I froze to the spot, and all traces of air disappeared. He was alive. Booth was alive. The bastard that survived torture, my fridge blowing up, and gunshots, had survived his execution. Booth was alive.

I turned back on the mic, "Booth?"

"It's me, Bones," he chuckled. "On your way in, would you mind bringing us plenty of handcuffs? These bastards took and hid all of ours and are refusing to tell us where they hid them."

"Will do," I replied softly. If it wasn't for everyone watching, I think I would have fainted.


	5. Emotional overload

**Sorry for the week long wait, at least I didn't leave you with a MAJOR cliffhanger like chapter three's (still sorry about that) and you can blame my not updating really shortly this last week on the fact I need to go to college after this semester ends. Sadly, I won't be able to take the year break off of school like I had really hoped, but it would be good for me to get started on furthering my education as soon as possible. Besides, once I graduate, and because my grades in high school haven't been fantastic, I only have three months before I lose the sweet deal of a completely free 3 credit hour class, so I have been busy taking required tests, signing up for financial aid, and registering for college. Because I just got finished watching tonight's Bones episode, and I'm still oooing and awwwing at the totally awesome ending, I am quickly writing as much as I can before my parents sweep me up into watching Smallville and Supernatural tonight before bed, so I hope my swift writing doesn't disappoint.**

Booth's PoV

When the team of FBI agents came in with handcuffs, I was disappointed to find that Bones didn't come with them. When I was finally able to break out of the warehouse, I still didn't see her. Angela, however, I did manage to find.

Before I could ask, Angela seemingly read my mind and told me, "She ran off shortly after you told her that everything was under control. I have absolutely no idea where she went."

"Shit," I murmured. I ran towards the set of cars. Angela and Bones had to get here somehow, and I bet it was with Bones's car. Problem is, with almost every FBI agent here, cars were everywhere. Unless she had gotten here before the other agents arrived, her car could easily be hidden closer to the main road. I ran through the long line of cars, but it wasn't a very long run before I noticed the familiar shape of my partner sitting against a tree not too far from the warehouse.

Silently, I came up behind her, but like every other time we have tried to sneak up on each other, she looked up. I almost fell back when I saw the tears streaking down her face. Somehow, I managed to stay standing and I took a seat next to her. She collasped into my shoulder and I wrapped my arms comfortably around her. While the fact that she was crying shocked the shit out of me, I didn't blame her for it. For the second time in less than a year, she heard that I was dead and both times she was lied to, though Ortiz might have lied unintentionally when he told her I was dead. She went through the news that the raid went bad, went through so much crap from Ortiz, learned I was dead, then hear me tell her that everything was okay, and then come face to face with the fact that I was really alive. This time however, I was definitely thankful it didn't result in an extremely painful punch to the jaw. Then I realized she was shaking her head.

"I don't know how many more times I can go through this, Booth," she whispered.

I pulled her closer, unsure of what to do. I couldn't promise her that this situation wouldn't happen again, because unless I quit my job at the FBI, chances are it could happen again. I couldn't promise that Bones wouldn't be at the mercy at hearing of my death from a murderer or a psycopath. I couldn't promise that she wouldn't see me near death again, or even dying for real. Chances are that all of this could happen. The world, and life, is cruel like this. All I could say was: "I know."

The few seconds I was able to look in her eyes before she punched me, I saw the rage and the disbelief, but deep underneath it, I could see the devastating hurt and loss that she was feeling. Seeing her now, I realize that she punched me then because when I was 'dead', she had to come to terms with the fact that she was used to my presence in her life and she had to deal with feelings that she normally wouldn't feel if I was there for her. When she found out that I was alive she was confronted with the fact that I left her, albietedly my part in leaving was unintentional, and she had to make sure I knew that fact and how much it hurt her, even though she was terrified of actually saying it aloud.

The fact that I could make her feel these emotions scared me. I knew that I had to take extreme caution in making sure I didn't use those emotions against her intentionally, or unintentionally. For a woman who swore her life away from emotions, she sure as hell had so many of them.

Before I knew it, words began pouring from my lips, "I swear, Temperance, I won't ever intentionally leave you. We've been partners and friends for so long, I can't imagine you not in some aspect of my everyday life. You mean everything to me." A smile slowly came to my face, "Screw whatever God that lives, if I ever do die, I still won't leave you. I'll haunt you until you die."

Bones looked up again with a grin that still looked wierd with tears still streaming down her cheeks. I wiped away her tears with my thumb and waited for the words I knew would come.

"I can't believe I'm actually going to say this, even though I know it's the truth. What I feel for you is something I've never felt before. I hate my life without you. When I thought you were dead for those two weeks, I still saw you everywhere. When someone would enter the lab, I'd always look up to be disappointed with seeing someone else. When I would go home, I'd see you sitting on my couch with several cartons of takeout scattered over the table. If it wasn't for Angela, I probably would have something seriously stupid and irrational."

I gave her a soft smile and placed a gentle kiss on her forehead. "Why don't we go home? Either of our places, it doesn't matter. Today has been a long day and we can use some rest. We don't have to talk about this today."

She nodded and stood, wiping away the rest of her stray tears. I joined her and gave her a hug that I knew she needed. She accepted it and after a minute, pulled away. "Sleep sounds like a very rational idea right now."

"Come on." I held out my hand to her and smiled as she took it.

Fate, on the other hand, had a different plan in mind. Two shots rang throughout the field and all I remember was the scream of pain from Temperance before I fell into a world of darkness.

**Oh, I am terrible, don't you think? Took me all of two hours to write and I'm actually surprised that my parents have stayed on their own computers as well. Guess they are making progress with what research their working on at the moment. Me, well I don't really care about which types of battery chargers work with different types of batteries so I was free to write! Yay me! However, I am most definitely stopping here for the night, boo for you, but let me know what you think!**


	6. Is this a joke?

**Originally, I was going to end this story with that last chapter I posted on Thursday without the hated last line. However, when I wrote that last two sentences, something hit me, and I didn't figure out what it was until this morning, where I had to scrap the entire chapter I had managed to scramble up over the weekend. This story might actually end up a lot longer (when I say a lot, I mean a lot) than I thought it was going to be. This story has a new meaning to me, and I promise I will spend every spare minute of my free time working on this until it is complete. I hope you won't be disappointed. And so you know, I think I'm going to make the rest of the story in Brennan's PoV, mainly because it's now her story to hear. If I do decide to put it in someone else's PoV for a bit, it'll be like I've done with the story before now. At least this chapter's longer than most of the chapters I've ever written!**

I rolled over in my bed, but quickly turned back over when the sunlight streamed brightly through the shades. I groaned and sat up, not in the mood to let my eyes adjust to the light just yet. I knew my apartment better than the back of my hand and the fact that my eyes were closed wouldn't be an issue. I forced myself out of bed before I talked myself into staying for five more minutes, which would end up being another hour.

Slowly, I made my way towards the bathroom, stretching my arms as I walked. I started planning my morning, with the first thing on my list being that I need to finish up the notes from Booth's and my latest case so I can start on the report and the paperwork that would come with it. Perhaps I should ask Booth if he wants to come over later and bring some takeout so we can do the paperwork together.

Suddenly, my head hit something and I fell backwards onto the floor, my butt and my head both hurting from their separate impacts. I opened my eyes for the first time since waking up to see the ceiling. I growled at the morning and it's working attempts to disorient me this morning. But something hit me, something strange. This wasn't my usual ceiling I was looking at. I turned my head to the right to see a wall that wasn't there before, but a dresser I knew very well. I had found the thing cheap when I moved into my apartment.

I closed my eyes and slapped both of my cheeks to make sure I was wake and not just having a very realistic dream. I opened my eyes and looked at the dresser again. It was definitely mine, but the wall behind it was definitely not. It didn't look like it was going to change back into my wall any time soon though either.

I sat up and found another wall that didn't belong to me, where the bathroom door was supposed to be. I looked around the room, seeing a slightly open door that was where the bathroom seemed to actually be, two more closed doors and a large glass door that was flooding the room with sunlight. My eyes moved over towards the bed I'd never seen before, along with pillows and sheets that weren't mine.

Coffee. Coffee would save me from this... this delusion.

I stood quickly and ran to the nearest door and found a closet full of clothes that I didn't recognize and I didn't care to examine. I turned toward the other door that could lead out of the room, but I froze in utter shock, and backed up a few steps, beginning to hyperventilate.

I hadn't just aged the usual eight hours over night. More like eight years!

I closed my eyes and focused on my breathing, "Ok Temperance, someone is just playing a practical joke. Don't panic, don't panic, don't panic..."

I most certainly hadn't been here when I went to bed last night, that was a definite fact. I froze again for a moment, thinking. Just then, I realized I couldn't remember actually going to bed the night before. I couldn't remember anything after going into the Jeffersonian yesterday. I never drink while working, and obviously if I drank last night, it wasn't a lot as I wasn't suffering the normal effects of a hangover.

Focus, I told myself. Focus on the things I do know instead of the things I don't. I've woken up in a room that most certainly wasn't mine, but had my dresser in it. Time had obviously passed, but I couldn't determine just how much, and that could be told from the way I looked. I wouldn't really call myself old, but I'm definitely older than I remember. If it wasn't for the realization of my new age, I might have chuckled at the fact that I still look as good as I did when I remember, just with a few more gray hairs. The gray hair told me that after these years I've still kept my hair it's natural color. If I was to estimate how old I was, I would say late thirties, give or take a few years. At least I didn't wake up fifty.

I shook myself out of the mirror induced stupor, and decided to get from wherever I am back to somewhere I knew. I could always go to Booth's apartment and use it as a safe house if all else failed. However, I realized I needed to know where I was or it would be near impossible getting where I want to go. Instead of checking the rest of the apartment, I decided to check out beyond the glass doors. I grabbed a handle and, thankfully, I glanced down to see what I was wearing. Looking at clothes had taken a backseat to having no idea as to what was going on, but giving people outside a free show certainly wouldn't make the day go any better. To make a long story short, I was wearing only underwear.

I headed back to the closet I had found earlier, glad that I realized what I was in before anyone had been given a chance to see me. That would have raised a whole set of questions I'd be glad to deal with never, ever. I sifted through the clothes and found loads of clothes I would wear to work: slacks, coats, skirts, and several different color blouses. Not really a shock there. But then I realized I had only gotten through the women's clothes. The rest of the clothes were all a man's.

I sighed and headed to the dresser, going through drawers until I finally managed to find a pair of jeans and some white t-shirts. The jeans fit just a bit snugly and not a style I was really used to. The t-shirt was that of a man, and not a small one. I put it on only to find it nearly reaching my knees. At least now I wouldn't be embarrassed by my lack of clothes while I explained about how I had no idea what was going on to the people dragging me away to a mental institution.

I quickly moved across the room, not bothering to go around the bed. I stepped outside and it took only a few moments to realize where I was. I was in the heart of downtown D.C.

"Okay," I whispered to myself. "The last thing I remember, I was talking to Booth on the phone, finalizing a few things about the case and then going into the Jeffersonian. That still doesn't exactly explain why I wake up in a nice apartment in downtown D.C. feeling like I've lost years I don't remember gaining."

By the end of my statement, I realized I was growling the last of the statement than just speaking. Pounding the railing in front of me seemed like a great idea to let off some steam right now, but doing so might alert whoever was around. The steam would have to stay exactly where it was for now. I tried to keep my temper in check by taking a few deep breaths to calm down and slow my heart rate a bit. I went back inside and rested my head against the door jamb and took a moment to try and grasp all that was happening. I need to stop thinking about the problem and start thinking of a solution. I was roughly a decade older than I remember and not far from the heart of downtown D.C. Everything else was unknown, which was not good. Too many things could go wrong. Solutions, Temperance! Not the problems, the solutions! Limited options and limitless possibilities. It was time to stop acting the victim and make who ever was playing this joke on her regret whatever it was that could be going on. I went through the only door I haven't used yet and went into a nice looking living room.

"Okay, I don't know what the hell is going on or who the hell thinks they can do this to me, but I am pissed and want some... answers?"

I glanced off to my left where a small movement had been caught in the corner of my eye and found myself staring into a small pair of blue eyes belonging to a little girl looking up at her from her seat in the middle of a couch. Her face was framed by wavy dark brown hair that fell down slightly past her shoulder blades. She had a bright smile that I swear belongs to someone I know.

"Morning, Mommy!"

That was probably why.


	7. I have a daughter?

**Some of you are confused; I can believe it. I sure as hell would be too if I wasn't the one writing this! Here's a bit of an explanation, just please understand that I can't completely explain it without giving away the ending.  
**

**I'm sure most of you have read a story where something happens to Brennan or Booth and they wake up several years in the future to a completely different life. This is now my version of that happening, but with a different twist. Brennan doesn't remember what happened to make her wake up in this new life. She will have to come to terms with her new life and come to terms with the day she doesn't remember.**

**Any more questions concerning that explanation, please feel free to ask. And now, here we go!**

I looked around for a second, looking to see if anyone else was here before turning back towards the little girl. "I'm sorry, but I think I misheard. Did you just call me mommy?"

The girl just kept on smiling the familiar smile at me. "Of course I called you mommy. I always call you mommy because that's your name!"

I sighed as my previously confused mind seemed to kick all rational thought very far away. "What, uh, what do you mean that's my name? I've been called a lot of names in my time, mostly Temperance, or Brennan, or Dr. Brennan, but I've never been called Mommy before."

The little girl just giggled, "Mommy, you're funny. I always call you mommy. Daddy calls you mommy too, and that is because it's your name!" The kid made it sound as though it was the most logical thing to come along since one and one equaled two.

"So if my name is mommy, then what's your name?" I swear I hoped I sounded calm, because taking a flying leap off the balcony was feeling more and more like a fantastic plan.

The little girl nearly rolled off the couch in her fit of giggles. After a minute, she seemed to recover just to say a sentence, "My name is Lizzie, you're mommy, and daddy is daddy!"

Lizzie's focus turned away from me and I noticed that she was watching T.V. and by the looks of it, she was watching an old Warner Brothers cartoon. I felt myself get lightheaded and sat down on the couch next to Lizzie. Sense and logic had to have stopped existing. I had a girl sitting right next to me claiming to be my daughter for crying out loud!

My right arm being lifted up by Lizzie startled me out of my thoughts as she scooted closer to me. The girl let my arm fall as she hugged herself to me, watching T.V. happily. Immediately, my mind seemed to calm down and all doomsday thoughts fled from my mind as the girl wanted to feel safe. Next thing I know I wanted this girl to be safe as well.

Just as suddenly as my mind had calmed down, it went into overdrive. This wasn't about me anymore. I could hurt Lizzie's feelings, scar her mind if I pushed her away and told her that I wasn't really her mommy. I could slip up and say the wrong thing, do something the wrong way or even get her sick if I sneezed or coughed on her by mistake. I remembered why it took sense and logic not existing for me to have a kid: no child should have to deal with me for a mother.

"Mommy, why aren't you watching the cartoons? You love watching Bugs mess with Elmer Fudd."

I realized that I had been staring wide-eyed at the wall, not focusing on anything except on how I could screw up this innocent victim next to me. "I've had a crazy morning and have a lot on my mind." I ran my hand across Lizzie's head a couple times, smoothing her hair. I hoped it was something she liked.

However, Lizzie let go of me and popped off the couch. She stared at me in the eye before saying, "I'm going to the bathroom," and took off to where I assumed the bathroom was. I barely noticed though as something else hit me. The little girl had my eyes.

When Lizzie looked me in the eyes, I felt as if I was staring into a mirror, or at least a mirror that was only big enough to show eyes. They were the exact same shape and color. They were my eyes; this girl had gotten her eyes from me! No, there has to be another explanation, even if the smile was familiar and annoyingly unidentified. Now that the main area of the apartment was to myself, I decided to check out my surroundings. There wasn't a lot of color to the place, which had pale yellow walls and light brown furniture. My eyes found the dining room table with a newspaper on it. I ran across the room and snatched it up, hoping it was still 2009 and this was just a giant prank with someone stupid enough to leave the paper right in plain sight.

October 3rd, 2018.

Nine years. I'd missed nine years. All of those years in my life, gone in a flash of a dreamless sleep. I fell into one of the chairs and my head fell into my awaiting palms. So many questions ran through my head that I couldn't even form a coherent thought. I was possibly nine years in the future, so maybe people spoke fluent mumble now, who knew.

Maybe I hit my head. That had to be it. The only thing I could really comprehend was that my mind was from 2009 and the rest of me was from 2018, which made so little sense that it fell in line with the fact that I was with a little girl claiming to be my daughter. A daughter with the exact same eyes and a smile I couldn't place, which was really bugging the shit out of me.

I lifted my head out of my hands so I could feel my forehead to check for a fever. However, I felt something cool and metallic making contact with my head. I looked at my hand to find a pair of rings; one was a simple gold band, and the other was platinum with diamonds on the top. Wedding and engagement rings. Perfect.

That's when I spotted my savior from this madness. The one thing that could possibly save me from losing what few marbles I had left.

Coffee.

I hurried over to the machine that had a coffee pot at its bottom. The thing only somewhat resembled what I knew to be a coffee maker, but I was determined to make the thing work.

I started messing with it and pushing buttons when I felt a small tug at my shirt. I glanced down to see Lizzie looking up at me before I went back to fiddling with the machine. "What are you doing, Mommy?"

"Trying to make some coffee. I really, really need some right now."

"But I thought you weren't allowed to have coffee anymore. You said so!"

I had to force myself not to look at the girl. I knew I would have scowled at her and I wasn't sure that was a fantastic idea. "Why would I say something so crazy like I couldn't drink coffee?"

"You said no more coffee until you had the new baby."

I finally could look at her, but my mouth refused to cooperate. My jaw opened and closed a few times before a sound could come out and then I finally asked, "What new baby?"

Lizzie gave me a confused look, but quickly turned to a smiling face again. "The one in your tummy. You and daddy said that the new baby was going to make things 's when daddy said, 'Like no more coffee for mommy because she does things all or nothing.' Then you looked at him like you look at me when I do something I'm not supposed to do."

Well, that sounded more or less truthful. Anybody that tried to separate me from my coffee in the morning would get a strong glare, if not an outright beating. "Right, that new baby."

Here I was in the future, talking to my future daughter and according to said daughter, pregnant with another future child. So hot it's cold, so wrong it's right, so unbelievable that it may actually be true. I ran a hand over my stomach a couple times without thinking about it before I got another tug on my shirt. "What are you doing, mommy?"

"Just thinking about my life, Lizzie. Guess I'm not being much fun."

"Wanna watch more cartoons with me?"

"Yeah, sure," I replied absently. Lizzie grabbed my hand and guided me to the couch, where I allowed myself a few minutes to zone out and not think. The mental peace was fantastic, but not lasting. I looked down at Lizzie and realized I had so many questions about the little girl that I hadn't asked yet. Id been too distracted by the when to ask about the who.

"Lizzie, how old are you?"

The little girl was entranced by the T.V. but managed to hold up three fingers to me. "This may sound like an odd question, but what's your daddy's name?"

"Daddy."

I couldn't tell if that was a three year old being three or the beginnings of a long life of sarcastic retorts. "Ok, what do _I_ usually call daddy?"

"You call him daddy, too." I cursed my genes. If this girl really was my daughter she appeared to be just like me and answer things literally. That thought paired with a girl claiming me as a parent made me shiver slightly. I decided to take a different direction and determine if this girl really was mine.

"What do I call your father when I'm talking to him and you're probably not supposed to be listening but really are?"

Lizzie scratched her arm and looked up at me with a smaller smile than she had previously been wearing. She spoke quietly, apparently knowing she'd been caught. "Seeley or sometimes Booth."

**I was beginning to wonder if I was ever going to find a place to stop. Reviews would be awesome!!**


End file.
